A new begining from a new end
by For All Of Eternity
Summary: This is my own twist of BD. What if the fight with the Volturi happened? EPOV. my first fanfic. R&R if you like. Or if you don't like.
1. it starts now

Chapter 1

Edwards pov

They appeared at the top of the hill like molten lava oozing from a volcano. It was slow, and very unnerving. I could only think of one thing ; my family. Everyone of them. Their names all raced trough my mind along with the names of the individual covens at our side, and I could never forget the newest additions with their bushy silhouettes and repulsive stench. If we made it out alive I would bottle their fragrance and wear it everyday for their loyalty.

They almost glided instead of marched, it was the worst sight I had seen in my existence thus far. They glided together, but more importantly, they thought together, though they depicted no emotion at all. I had my sights set on Aro, Marcus, and Caius only now. These thoughts, the ones that would decide the unfolding of events in just a few minutes were not as together as I thought them to be in the beginning. Aro seemed to want to find out the truth about this whole situation and somehow spare our family's talent. Just as we thought. He was here to collect what he could. None of us would join the Volturi . He knew that though, but still he wondered how he could force us to join.

Marcus seemed to be indifferent to what was really going on around him. He wanted to fight. To see everyone in a frenzy and to collect, just like Aro.

Caius's thoughts upset me the most. He assumed he knew exactly what was going on and he had his mind made up before they arrived today. He only wanted what seemed inevitable: a punishing. "justice" in his eyes anyways. He didn't care if we had anything to say. He wanted to fight.

Unknowingly I let a growl slip at his thoughts, only pulled out of it by the squeezing sensation I felt in my right hand. I looked and Bella's eyes met mine. How could this be happening to us? If I had just left her alone she would be happily oblivious to this world and probably be indulging herself in some girlie things with her friends.. She would have _human_ friends.. A _normal_ life. How could I be so selfish? And yet, I see straight into her soul through her eyes. Even though she is a vampire now, I still believe she has a soul. So good, right down to her core. In the same thought I can see our daughter, Renesmee. _Perfect_. That's the only word to describe her and it does her no justice.

They all halted as if commanded, there were 32 of them, that's 64 eyes staring at us. It seemed that time itself had stopped. No one spoke. No one moved. Aro's thoughts were that of…worry. He wondered if the battle would really be fair at all.. Knowing the talents on both sides, he wasn't sure.

Carlisle looked at me and whispered so low I could barely hear him right in front of me, "Should I say Something? What's going on?"

I whispered just as faintly as he did " Yes, this may be the only chance we have, Aro is contemplating our numbers and talent, he's unsure about the fight and it's equality."

Carlisle took a few steps toward what seemed to be middle grounds and said " Aro, friend, It's been too long!" Aro proceeded to the middle ground as well and said " Yes, Carlisle, it's been centuries! I wish we could reunite under different circumstances!"

"Indeed." was all Carlisle said. The tension was so thick now that I'm glad I didn't need to breath, I'm sure it would have been almost impossible.

"Let us speak of the child now, Carlisle. What say you about the law that has been broken?"

"Aro, you know I would never allow such a reckless thing to occur here, at least I'd hoped that you knew me so well-"

Before Aro could speak again, Caius shouted " Oh_** please**_! The child is just there!" he pointed at my Renesmee with his misshapen finger. "We can _**see **_her!"

Then Carlisle responded so calmly and carefully "If you could allow us to-"

Aro cut him off this time " I would like to speak with Edward about this Carlisle, it's nothing personal old friend, but I feel, since his mate is holding the child in question he would have something to do with it?" He looked curiously into my eyes searching for any sign of defiance or denial from me. Carlisle spoke again " Yes, the child is theirs."

"Ah, I see." was all Aro said.

I squeezed Bella's hand, searched her eyes for what may be the last time, kissed her quickly on the lips, and hugged our pride and joy, if I had a heart, it would have stopped beating when I let go.


	2. the worst talk ever

Chapter 2

I stepped forward towards Carlisle and Aro.

I could think of nothing but what would happen next. I wished a decision had been made so Alice could tell everyone whether to relax a bit or to prepare themselves for battle, most likely no one would walk away unless it was with the Volturi. A battle to the death.

"Edward what have you done? You know the law, why have you chosen so willingly to break it?"

"No laws have been broken, Aro, her heart beats, blood pumps through her veins, she sleeps, she can eat human food, she is half vampire, half human."

As soon as I finished my sentence I listened intently to his thoughts. He thought for sure I was lying just to save us. I quickly responded "There are no lies, Aro, you may shake my hand if you wish. I have nothing to hide." I offered him my hand with a quick gesture, and he took it just as quickly. All of my thoughts, memories of Renesmee's conception were revealed. My most cherished moments with Bella, my family, my everything. He saw it all. I knew he believed at once. But I also knew, he still wanted to collect. Now he was trying to make everyone- including me- believe that there would be no fight, that everything was as I said it to be. At the same time he seemed intrigued by what was revealed. He wanted to meet her.

" Edward I believe everything you have shown me, and I'm sorry it came to this." He called to a member of his guard "Artifice! Bring forth the informer please." His eyes were dark black slits, and he looked enraged. Irina stepped forward shaking with fear and looking at her sisters amongst our group. Aro spoke in a menacing tone, "You said there was a vampire child to be taken care of here today, you said the Cullen's willingly broke the law with no regards to the rest of our kind. Did you not?" Irina looked down and almost dared not look up at the slits waiting for an answer. She spoke very softly and her voice cracked, sounding raspy almost. "Yes, that is true, Aro, I saw what I thought was a vampire child in the woods hunting with her mother. I'm sorry, I made a mistake, I should never have doubted the Cullen's, I know they hold the law in high respect, and even higher, the lives of humans, I know that's why they feed on animals. I take responsibility for my actions, Aro, I am sorry." I counted the seconds after she spoke, she had 70 seconds, Then Jane tortured her to the ground with just a glance and Caius ripped her to pieces and set the pieces on fire. Irina was no more. "Now that's taking responsibility for you actions." growled Caius. Another 80 seconds passed with Zafrina holding Kate and Tanya in the Gobi Dessert for another 73 seconds. She let them out when Jasper settled them down. These were the longest seconds of my existence. I backed to Carlisle and the rest of the group. I knew it was coming. They'd made up their minds as one. We would fight.

Aro spoke softly, even though I knew better, "We cannot be sure of what this child will grow to be….I must speak with the others for just a moment."

I spoke as quickly and as low as I could. "We will fight. Bella don't leave my side, I can keep everyone off of you, you focus on getting everyone under your shield, the key targets we have to take are Jane, Alec, and Demitri, that will even our odds quite a bit, but Esme I think it would be best if you took on Renata, you've studied her well for centuries, you have the best chance with her,"

"Yes I'm sure I can handle her no problem honey."

"Right, Valadimir you said you would take Alec right?"

"Yes he is mine and mine alone."

"Good, you can handle him, I'll take out Demitri so at lease Jake can run with Renesmee I don't want her here, she's in danger just being here now." I turned quickly to Jake and pleaded with him silently. "Jake you have to run as fast as you can, protect my baby, Jake, protect my life."

Bella spoke so soft and fast, I knew how she was feeling, if we could cry…

"Jake you have everything you need in the bag, money, papers, everything. She is our reason for fighting, your reason for living, protect her Jake. You are the only one who can"

He gave a nod and a whimper tears now occupying his huge eyes.

"Nessie, I love you so much, just like you locket says 'more than my own life'" she kissed her a long kiss and hugged her so close, this was it. We would fight for her. Now it was my turn.

"Nessie, you are the best thing in this universe, nothing can compare, I love you so much, you'll always be daddy's little girl. Stay with Jake and he will protect you for as long as he has to. Goodbye, my sweet angle." I gave her one last kiss, this could be the last time I ever saw my baby girl, I wanted to remember every little crease on her face, how every lock of hair curled and hung onto her shoulders, her distinct scent, her eyes, every little detail that I might never see again.


	3. I need some help here!

Chapter 3

As slowly as they had appeared over the hill, the members of the guard started edge towards us, undoubtedly because they knew what was coming. Aro, Marcus and Caius turned around to face us with sadistic twitches of grins across each of their faces. This was it. Fight or die protecting my family. I'm nothing without them anyway.My Bella and Renesmee. I looked over at Jake and Renesmee, I couldn't help it.. I had Renemee's face and features memorized but I needed more. I took a deep, unnecessary but necessary breath. Unnecessary because I don't need to breath, but necessary because i wanted to smell Renesmee and Bella.. Maybe for the last time before we were ripped apart maybe literally. I couldn't bare to think of my life without them now. This was all too surreal for me. And then I heard it through their thoughts, the decision was already made.

Aro spoke lightly but fake, he knew he trying to impress his witnesses, "We shall vote between the elders and decide the fate of your-child," he started off saying. By this time the venom in my mouth was all I could taste. I was ready for a fight, as soon as I got my daughter out of here. Just a head start and I knew Jake could make it. As soon as someone attacked he would know to run amongst all the chaos. Aro continued, "Caius what say you, brother?"

He glared at what seemed like every set of eyes on our side. "Kill the child and _**anyone**_ willing to die for her."

"And you Marcus? What say you, brother?"

"I think we should let the child live. If there are covens here willing to die for her, I do not see how she can be such a threat. Let us not make and absolute decision just yet. If we find later that it was a mistake, we can fix it then."

Aro thought about the words Marcus had just spilled out, not quite sure how to respond, then said, "We have come to deal a punishing today, Carlisle you know better than any here before us today that when we three intervene with our guard for a punishing, we do not give a second chance and we do not let them repent, however I'm so fond of you and yours that I gave you the benefit of the doubt and let your family speak," he gazed over our group, contemplating the numbers and equality again, but spoke again "Indeed no law has been broken by this coven, but the creation in question is one of a kind. How do we know what she will become? Her heart may warm one day and she may become 100 human. She will know about our kind and then what? The unknown variables are too great my friends, we cannot let her live. Even _if_ we let her live, it will be as if saying to the rest of our kind ' It's fine for vampire and human to procreate, as long as the human is willing to die or be changed.' You know that is **_not_** the way of our existence. I am sorry friends, we have no choice in the matter, however, there is no need for a battle here today. We came to fix _one_ issue, not to engage ourselves or our witnesses in a fight."

Aro gave a twitch of his pointed finger and the guard walked closer and closer towards Renesmee. A distraction is what I need now, so they can run. I looked around at my family and they knew what I did. It seemed too fast, even for being vampires. The members of the guard intertwined with the members of my family and friends, growls were let out along with screeches and howls from the wolves. I saw Esme, my beautiful 'mother' go for Renata just as planned at the same time Vladimir was all over Alec, and he was easy. Alec was already dead, the first casualty of our war. I looked to my daughter and her savior, he was already running. Good. They will make it. Now I can fight. Something caught my attention. Stephan was just behind Vladimir and launched himself toward Demitri, slashing and clawing without looking, but Demitri was just too fast, Stephan attacked Vladimir and in his fury, and killed him. Our first casualty, dealt by our own hand. Shit. This is going to be worse than I thought. I quickly turned to see Bella at my side, I crouched in front of her, daring someone to come our way.

Jane was furious about her brother and everyone could hear it. Jane came our way I hissed and growled in protest. She did not stop at me but tried for Bella, as I turned to kill, I found it wasn't necessary, Jane lay on the ground dead. Bella crouched over still frame lying on the ground . I knew she was strong and fast but woah! I felt a sudden surge of , pride to be next to her. My wife. Perhaps she could fend for herself. I whispered closely to her " I must kill Demitri, Bella, it's the only way for them to make it anywhere safely." She said nothing but nodded in agreement. Her eyes shifted over to the wolves, as did mine. We heard a yelp and a howl. It seemed Aro was dancing slowly with a large black wolf. Bella was gone from my side, running to the scene. I wasn't sure who it was, all their thoughts were in different places all at once, but I have no time. I have to do my part to save my girl. My one and only. Demitri was mine. I found him fighting Carlisle, my father, he was weakened and I would save him. I crouched in front of him, and the venom became so overwhelming in my mouth I thought I would have to spit it out. Better yet, I knew exactly where I could dispose of this excess, whatever pieces of Demitri's flesh I could rip off with my teeth. Demitri lunged for my throat, but I was quicker, I still had the advantage over his thoughts. When he stepped, I stepped. I wouldn't let him get any closer to my father. We could almost be dancing. It was over, I knew his next move and completely took him. I ripped and snapped him to pieces, it felt _so_ good. I quickly set the flames to seal the deal. I knew my baby would have a chance to live after all this was over.

I turned to my father, he was bitten 23 times and could barley move as a result. I had no idea what to do. He said "My son, my Edward, go now and fight, leave me now I will be fine, I owe you my life and so much more." I couldn't say anything. Carlisle got up, he could go on, he was just a bit slower. We heard a loud scream to our left. Esme. He ran as fast as he could to her aid. She had killed Renata, but now was fighting Marcus. Carlisle gave him a huge kick to the center of his spine. We heard a loud _crack_and Marcus went soaring through the air towards the trees. Esme was on the ground, I ran to their side as fast as I could. Carlisle picked up his wife and held her close, she closed her eyes willingly and Carlisle lay her gently on the ground, gave me a furious glance, and ran for Marcus. What just happened? Was my mother….dead? I couldn't hear her thoughts anymore. I started to panic, I backed away slowly and then I heard it. The worst sound. the sound of my love in trouble! Bella. She screamed much louder than Esme had, at least I thought she did. I ran towards her and I saw the same big black wolf on the ground behind her. It was dead., and she was fighting with…Aro? SHIT! I ran preparing to kill Aro. A split second passed before I reached him. I saw him reach out and grab Bella by the throat with one hand and with the other through her torso. One quick movement and my love was on the ground, in pieces. He didn't see me coming and I ripped his head off from behind. I tore into his body the same way he had torn Bella's. I took pleasure in making sure every one of his bones were broken. I set the remains on fire and a strange smell emerged along with a strange colored smoke. The smell was that of... old blood and rust. It was a strange combination. The smoke that rose was a tint of blue and purple. I've never seen anything like it. Aro was no more. I had killed an ancient. That must explain the smoke and smell. Whatever my future held I was sure Alice couldn't see it. My Bella. My world. Torn apart because of me. If i had just stayed with her..I laid on the ground next to her wishing it could be me. Wishing someone would come and kill me too. I felt a sudden pang of guilt. Renesmee. What would we do know? Could I really wish for death while she still lived? Do I really have the courage to leave her without both parents? Why did I leave Bella's side?

. Without meaning to think of anything else, I could hear the desperate cries of my father. I chanced a glance back to where he left Esme's body, as I knew he would be there. She wasn't there. He thought frantically something else must have happened to her, he stood as tall as he could and craned his neck to smell the air. He couldn't smell her anywhere. I couldn't get up, I felt that I had betrayed Bella enough by just looking away. But my mind wandered, thinking also for my mother… It's good I can think of several things at once..This is too messed up. How can I even _start_ to deal with **ANY **of this?


	4. nobody knows

Chapter 5

It seemed almost not to register in my mind that : my one true love had been killed before my very eyes, my mother was… gone? Dead? I'm not even sure about that. My baby girl was on the run with (she didn't know any better but) her one true love. I heard the thoughts of the other two ancients

' Aro has been killed! We must retreat now and come back to avenge him!'

'You know the law Caius, you know we can't.' I wanted to seek them out and let them finish me off right then. I knew in my heart that I couldn't do that.

In that instant I heard the voices in the clearing start to fade away. I was somewhat relieved at this, but I knew for certain my family would come looking for Bella and myself..They would only find me. And it was my fault. I felt a soothing hand on my shoulder. It was Carlisle. I looked into his eyes for an answer, for absolution, but all I got were his caring eyes full or grief and confusion. I couldn't blame him. Suddenly I remembered Esme. What the _hell_ happened to her? I feared maybe the same that had happened to…Bella. I couldn't contain myself any longer. I ran to some of the nearby trees and started uprooting them. Tearing them down and shredding them to pieces. I stopped for a moment at Carlisle's thoughts. I imagined he thought so loudly to get my attention without coming too close to me. He asked "Edward, my son.. I know this is difficult for you but.. Are all of her pieces here?" What? Oh dear God. I knew where he was going with this! But.. I had already waited so long.. "Yes, every piece is there."

"Then there is hope, my son." He smiled at me a weak smile but there was so much behind it.

"I've been waiting a while. Nothing's happened with them.. How long does it take?"

He gazed down at the pieces of my heart on the ground and said, "It looks like she has about 2 days left. It's very hard to reconstruct yourself from the ground up, son." He then touched my shoulder and smiled the fatherly smile that I loved. The one that I was looking for in the beginning ,there was my absolution, there was my comfort. My love will return to me. We will reunite and find our daughter and her protector. I would never look at Jacob and scowl again. I'm so grateful that something went right today. Then I remembered, once again, Esme.

"Carlisle? Did you find Esme? What happened to her? Where did she go? Was she dead when you laid her down?"

" I only wish I could answer you and be sure. I've never been so confused. I nedd to search for her. I can't belive that she is gone. Gone yes. Dead no."

"Why did she close her eyes?"

"Sometimes she would do that just to escape from something that was bothering her or that she couldn't fix, or if she was overwhelmed with something." He paused for a moment, then said, "Edward let us go to the clearing, I'm sure everyone wants to talk about what's just happened." I looked down at my love still on the ground. I scooped her up and walked with her. I suddenly felt ok. Not ok that Esme was missing or that the wolves had had a casualty on their end, and definitely not ok that I had killed an ancient. That was another battle in the making. But with Demitri gone I suppose we could and would run. But I felt ok because I knew that my love would come back, and Renesmee would sill have two parents and her true love (though hopefully not for a century or two…or three).

As we walked back I could, of course, hear the thoughts zooming through each mind. Wondering what happened to Bella, who did this to her and the obvious did I kill him. I thought I would start answering, after all that was the least I could do for these friends that had risked everything to fight for my family.

"Aro did this to Bella, after he killed one of the wolves." I paused for a moment, I hadn't shared this with even Carlisle. I heard a chorus of gasps 'Aro?' "And yes, I killed him." I stood as tall and straight up as I could, as if waiting for a flogging. I heard a strange thought pass through Eleazar's mind I only managed to catch 'The law of the ancients-' before what i heard next. This time what I heard were real words, real _loud_ words.

"Edward you didn't tell me you killed Aro!" Carlisle shouted right next to me. I slowly turned to face his face, the face that had soothed me and reassured me that it was going to be ok.

"I had no choice, what would you have done?"

"Edward I fought with Marcus but did not kill him! Did you not see me break his spine? There are other ways, son!"

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I felt he did it to provoke me." Carlisle looked genuinely shocked and upset but said nothing and tried immeadiatley to block his thoughts from me…Something was up. I could deal with him later, I turned back to our friends. " I did not mean to kill Aro today, but the thought of loosing Bella was too much for me to take any calmer than i did. He deserved what he got. He and the rest of his guard were here to take what is ours, all our combined tallent and the bonds of our families. The Volturi have been manipulating us for centuries and now that time has ended. Which brings me to today. I thought we would have the upper hand here today, and by the faces that still look back at me, I'd say I was right!" A loud cheer erupted from the small crowd. I couldn't help but feel victorious and I started to cheer along with them. "Our home is open to those wishing to rest before journeying back to their own homes." No one came back though, they were just home sick and ready to go, I couldn't blame any of them, and just as well anyways, some of the wolves came back with us though. After talking to Seth I found out the one casualty on their side had been Sam. I never really knew Sam, but I felt sorry for the wolves. They didn't deserve to loose any part of their packs. As soon as Bella returned to me we would find Jake and Renesmee, Jake was the only alpha now.

When we arrived home I noticed Carlisle running to his room and then dashing back to his office.. I decided I should try to talk with him about why he was blocking his thoughts. So I approached him carefully and asked, "Carlisle what's going on? Why were you blocking your thoughts from me in the clearing after I told you about Aro?"

He took a moment to stare into the depth of my eyes, still blocking all his thoughts from me, and said "There is a Volturi law that I'm not sure about, I wanted to find it quickly, but it seems I can't. I'm going to hunt and search for Esme now, my son, I need to know what happened."

"I'll help." I gave him a winning smile to convince him, but I was so confused, what law? I'm sure killing an ancient is against the rules and punishable only by death a thousand times over, but that was all I cold think of.

We hunted some small game in the immediate area then combed the woods for any scent of Esme. It was a friutless search. There was one time I thought I was so sure I had caught the scent, but then it was gone in a flash. I left Alice in charge of Bella's remains at the house so I cold focus on helping my father. No matter where we went, there was no luck finding her, it was as if she appeared for a flicker of a moment and disappeared just as quickly.

Please review! It _so_ helps me with the story!


	5. The Jigsaw Puzzle

Carlisle and I returned to the main house and I couldn't help but to visit Bella. I had left her in our room next to the window wall, I thought of how she would enjoy the warmth if she were whole. As I sat there with her in the quiet, I thought about everything that had happened, and everything yet to come. I wondered how it would feel to her right now. Did she still hear me? Would she remember how it felt to be ripped apart? I didn't want to think about that part. So I would never ask her. I thought about our daughter and Jake. What were they doing right now? I wondered if they had reached the destination Bella had picked out for them…_I_ don't even know where that destination is come to think of it. I had been so worried about just getting Nessie out of there safely, I didn't stop to think she could be in Japan or Russia by the end of the day. It didn't matter though, I would find her no matter what. After that first day passed by, without Bella physically standing by my side, and without my daughter, I decided I would wait until Bella 'got herself together' to leave the house again. Carlisle was out searching for any sign of Esme, but I doubt he was having any luck.. I'm sure I would have heard his boisterous thoughts had he found her or even caught the scent. But nothing.

I was staring intently at the pile of Bella and-- I could swear I saw something move.. As I continued to stare, I saw it again! They _did_ move! She was starting to come around. I continued watching and waiting for something else. I decided to place the pieces in the right order, maybe that would help out in the long run. My wife.. The jigsaw puzzle.. _**So**_ not funny. I waited some more, for what seemed like an eternity, and then… I heard the sound of scraping rocks.. The pieces were intertwining now! Piece by piece, she was re-assembling herself.. I wasn't sure if I really wanted to watch, so I tried to close my eyes for a moment and felt so silly that I turned around instead. As the crunchy scraping sound continued, I assumed the process was not complete yet. Then, finally, the noise ceased to exist. I turned around faster than intended and saw her there! Whole. Perfect. Intact. My wife, my friend, my lover. She's back! A huge smile spread across my lips and I pulled her into a tight embrace that she couldn't have with-stood had she been human.

"Bella my love, you're back!" Was all I could choke out.

"Yeah, and I feel like shit. That hurt more than my transformation." She said, half smiling at me.

I looked into her eyes, they still hypnotized me every time.

"I'm so sorry I let you down, Bella. I should never have left your side. I will _**never**_ leave your side again."

"Edward, " she placed her perfect hand on my face, so smooth and soothing, all I wanted was to kiss her and hold her for all of eternity. "You know it wasn't your fault, tell me this, what happened? Did you kill Demitri?"

"Bella, I wish I could tell you all you want to know without having to say _everything_, I'll give you the cliff notes version if you don't mind."

She was more gracious than I deserved, and said "Edward, we have forever to talk about everything else, I just want to know if you were able to kill him, and give Nessie and Jake a chance to run."

"Yes, Demitri is dead, along with Aro."

She said the one thing that made me feel a rush of emotions all at once, "Oh, Edward."

I pulled her close to me, so that our bodies touched , and carefully pulled her lips to mine, I couldn't help it any more I needed to feel her lips on mine and caress her body and her face,I let my hands wander down her back and feel every little curve she had, I missed her so much. I picked her up and she wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist and let a little groan slip out. I slowly walked (with her still attached to me) to the bed and laid her down so that I hovered over her, but still touching her always. I couldn't stand the thought of not being with her, not touching her. I grazed the base of her neckline with my lips and inhaled deeply. Oh how I missed that smell. I kissed my way up her neck behind her ear lobe and took a little nibble and she let out another groan. It was _so_ sexy. But I just wanted to take my time with her. I felt I was robbed before and now was my time to take it back. I worked my way to her lips and caressed her bottom lip with my tongue, and while I was there, I took a little nibble of that too. If I could hear her thoughts I would swear I just heard her say "Let me get on top and I'll _take_ it from there." And with that, she pushed up on the right side of my waist and pulled my left shoulder down to flip me over and she climbed up on top. Well _this is new._

_After being reunited with my love, I filled her in with the little information I knew of Esme. _

"_But Carlisle will find her right? Can't Alice see anything about the situation?"_

"_Well no Alice can't see Carlisle finding her."_

"_I want to help find her, Edward, but I really think we should go get Nessie and Jake, he's the only alpha now… what should we do?"_

"_Where did you send them off to anyways?"_

"_They're just down in Miami."_

"_Oh…I suppose we'll go by night then?"_

"_Well yeah, I'm sure Jake isn't going to be sleeping anytime soon."_

"_Let's find Carlisle and see what he says."_

_We started running into the woods around the house, I tried to sense Carlisle's thoughts, but I couldn't hear him anywhere and I didn't smell him either. I thought maybe he went in the opposite direction and I was about to suggest we turn and go the other way when…_

"_You smell that?" I asked Bella._

"_No way! So close to home?"_

"_Let's go!"_


	6. finding Esme

Sorry i didn't update in a while...the reasons go on and on.. but i made up by giving you an ultra long chapter.. for which i have to change the rating right now! on word with the story!

As we ran towards the _very_ familiar scent, I couldn't help but smile. I knew this was it. We had found Esme. But how had she escaped from the clearing? And why the hell hadn't she come home? Surely she knew we were all scared for her? And to leave Carlisle… I would _definitely_ be asking her a series of questions when we truly found her.

Bella turned to me and said, "This _has_ to be her, right? There's no way anyone can smell like her."

It seemed like almost more of a question than a statement, " No, this _is_ Esme. No one else can smell quite like anyone else. Everyone has their own scent."

There she is. I called out, maybe louder than necessary, but I couldn't help it, "Esme!!" She turned around to look in my direction, oh how I missed her! She didn't look happy to see us, but she didn't look upset either, it was truly puzzling. After a moment of all three of us staring intently into the other two sets of eyes, I decided I would be _the man _and break the silence. Though I didn't know what I would say first.

"Esme, we've all missed you so much! Are you OK? Were you hurt in the clearing? Is that why you didn't come home?"

She smiled a wary smile and said, "Somehow, Edward, I knew you'd be the one to find me. And I have missed my family _so_ much, I just really didn't know how to go back…"

I noted the scratchiness in her voice, and the sad look in her eyes, I'm not sure if Bella picked up on it or not, maybe I could see it because we've been together for so long.

"I'm not OK, Edward, I'm so confused with myself right now. I've never had an extra power, I don't know what's going to happen next. And I don't know how to use it. To make it work…."

She started to trail off, _and what?_ She never had a _power?_ So.. Did she now? I tried my best to put these pieces together. OK, so she picked up a power from the fight? I'm not sure that it's possible like that.. But then again, I'm not sure it's _not_possible. This is definitely something Carlisle could help her with. And she _knows_ that. So why had she been _trying_ to allude us? I decided to try to pry the _correct_ information out of her. "Esme, are you telling us that you have a new power?"

She didn't say anything, just a somber look and a nod of her head up and down.

"OK, what is it? Do you know?"

"Not really, when Carlisle laid me down in the clearing, I closed my eyes, and tried to think of anything else, I hated that my family and friends had been forced to fight because of the Volturi. I tried to remember a happier time and place for you all. I wanted to _will_ myself to make each place and time real for each of you, then I thought of myself last, thinking where I would be, and what I what do, the place I chose was my island. I remembered the trees, the feel of the sand between my toes, the sight of the cottage glistening in the sun, but then I realized, this _wasn't _a memory. I _was_ looking at the cottage! I _did_ feel the sand between my toes! I _was on my island!_ I didn't know what to think. I had no idea about how I got there.. I started to walk around thinking that maybe I was just dreaming, but I really wasn't…. I felt like I had abandoned my family. Leaving you all in a time of great need. I tried to make this _thing _take me back but I couldn't. It wouldn't work. So I ran back. I wasn't sure how I was going to explain what was going on, when I had no idea myself."

I couldn't believe it, Esme with an extra power. I was so happy to hear this. _And_ the power was _so cool!_ I almost felt jealous. Almost. Then I remembered how scared she must have felt opening her eyes more than four hundred miles away.. Alone.. I pulled her small body into mine and hugged her close. I was mainly just glad that nothing physically bad had happened to her and that she was here, close to home, and safe.

If not for her scent I would have forgotten Bella was there. This time she spoke, "Esme how could you think you had abandoned us? We know you would never do that. And this sounds like something you really had no control over.. We all just wanted you home and safe.."

She looked to Bella, and lifted her hand to cup Bella's face, and said, "I was just scared for you all, for Renesmee, I didn't want anyone to fight and much less get hurt in the process."

Bella smiled at hearing her kind words, and immediately booted me out of the way to hug Emse. I didn't mind though, I knew she had missed her as well.

But finally, for me, I had two women back that I had been missing for almost two weeks! The time was drawing closer for me to complete the trio and get my daughter! I couldn't help but smile.

"So, Esme, where have you been? Just hiking around the house? Carlisle and I tried to search for you but we couldn't catch a scent. But there was one time where I knew I had caught it. Did you come back and leave again?"

"Well no, it took me a few days to leave the island, I'm not sure where I was but I stopped to think of our home and family, and I desperately wanted to get back, and the next thing I know, I was a few miles from the house! But then I felt a recoiling sensation, and was back where I started… I was thinking about going home tonight, but I was so nervous about what you all thought.."

She averted her eyes and looked to the ground almost sheepishly. This was a new side to my mother than I had _ever_ seen.

"Let's go home now, Esme."

She let out a small sigh, and said, "OK."

We were home in a matter of minutes, but we stopped short to look up at our home. Esme gave out another little sigh, and started for the steps. I could hear the thoughts zooming around in there. They knew she was there, walking the last few steps, but they decided they would let her in the house before they ambushed her. I heard Carlisle's thoughts most of all, apparently Alice had explained our encounter and all the details to them all. Good. She wouldn't need to repeat her story. And, naturally, Carlisle was in line first to welcome her home. I heard him thank Bella and I over and over again as he hugged his wife, she was safe and finally home.

Carlisle began to speak "A new power huh?"

I could tell he was so happy again.

"I think I know, it's teleportation. And you'll get used to it, honey. And if I'm not mistaken, you'll be able to teleport other people with just your thoughts. It's a very uncommon power to have."

I could tell he was proud of having such an uncommon gift in the family, _and_ it belonged to his wife no less!

After everything settled down, Carlisle took me and Bella outside to thank us and ask us something he was hiding…

"Edward, my son, in the clearing I told you that I owed you my life and so much more, and it seems my debt with you keeps rising.."

I stopped him short and said, "You owe me nothing, Carlisle, one does what one has to, to help his family."

He smiled and chuckled, "Thank you , son. There is another reason I brought the two of you outside,"

I knew it.

"Bella, I know this is probably painful to think about. But when Aro killed you, he used his hands to do it.

And ,Edward, you used your hands to kill him. Since Esme has a new power, though I'm not sure how just yet, it is only correct to assume that one of _you_has a new power as well. I think more than anything, that it is you, Bella. Because Aro had to use his hands to access his own power, and he used his hands to kill you. It's my belief that some of his powers transferred to you. This doesn't necessarily mean that you are going to be able to read minds, though it _is_ likely your new power will take place in your mind, just like your current power. _If_the transfer happened to you , Edward, a new power would most likely start to take place in your hands, I think. Perhaps your mind as well. But because you and Aro shared the same gift, it's _more_likely you will develop something new with your hands, because he had to use his hands. Does that make sense?"

Strangely enough it did. "Yes, it makes perfect sence to me, how about you , my love?"

"I didn't think I was going to follow, but yes, I'm pretty sure I understand."

I remembered something I wanted to ask Carlisle, but I didn't want to alarm Bella.

"Bella, love, would go ask Esme if she would like to hunt, and extend the offer any who would?"

I knew she knew something was up but she didn't fight it, just said "OK." and gave me a kiss on the lips before departing. I knew I would only have a minute with Carlisle.

"I think Bella has already developed a new power. The other night when we were making love, I could _swear_ I heard her thoughts, which is impossible for me…."

Carlisle looked as if her were waiting for me to say that. "It's just as I thought, it's taking place in her mind. I think, by the way it sounds, that she is going to be able to project her thoughts, or any she chooses, into the minds of others. So what this means is, sorry, son you won't be able to hear her, _unless_ she _wants _you to. She can choose to 'let' you hear her. She can project _any_ thought, whether real or not, into another's mind, so we'll need to find the limitations of this gift. If this means _anyone_ or specifically our kind, we'll need to explore this and soon. This doesn't rule out the possibility of you forming a new power, but it _is_ less likely now."

Son I think I'm going to visit Eleazar with Esme tomorrow. I need to speak with him about the growing powers in Esme and Bella. You two should probably leave tomorrow night to find Nessie."

I couldn't help but feel there was another reason for him taking a trip so unannounced. But he wasn't voluntarily giving me any information. So I just agreed with him.

Shortly thereafter, Bella returned with Emmet and we all hunted, just small game and just in the immediate area. Bella and I headed back to our cottage while Emmet went to the main house. We hadn't been there in what seemed like a century. But we quickly remembered where our bedroom was located.

The few things I was truly grateful for, was the fact that vampires didn't need to sleep, use the bathroom , or breathe.

I explored every inch of her torso with my hands while simultaneously caressing her neck with my lips. The groans she let out let me know what I was doing was definitely approved by her. I slowly tugged the bottom of her shirt, signaling that it was bothering me and in my way, when I heard her thoughts….I think..

"Take it off then, silly." I couldn't help it, my eyes grew wide, but hers were still shut, and we were still kissing. I didn't know what to do with myself. I could give her _exactly _what she wanted, as long as I could provoke a thought from her….I slowly pulled her shirt over her head, only breaking our lips apart to take the shirt completely off, then I moved my hands gently up and down her sides, taking in all her beauty. I thought I could feel a shiver run through her body. I pulled her onto me and we fell backwards onto the bed, I liked having her on top, but I thought the best way to provoke that little thought would be if I were on top. I was _so _glad she was indestructible. I flipped her so she was underneath me and then I got another idea, she was already underneath me but I flipped her _one_ more time. This was a completely new ballpark for us both. My front side against her backside. And there it was, that little thought I had been hoping for, to tell me what she was thinking.

"Wow, I _never_ thought we would do _this_."

That didn't tell me enough. So I decided I would play with her a bit. I was on my knees, and I brought her hips to mine. I traced all the muscles on her back with my fingertips. I knew this time I _did _feel a shiver down her spine. I quickly unsnapped her bra and it fell lifelessly in front of her. I moved us slowly in sync, our hips perfectly attached, just rubbing our bodies together. It was killing me (figuratively speaking) not to just dominate her. But I really wanted to find that waiting ground and pull those thoughts from her.. I wonder if she knows what I'm doing…Then it was as loud as ever,

"OH GOD I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! JUST DO IT EDWARD!"

That was enough for me! I couldn't wait a whole a second after I heard that! I kept us in that position and went to town! I soon found that despite her groans and squeals, she wasn't the only one making noise. That by far was the _best_ night of my existence.

It seemed dawn approached too quickly, she asked me a few questions but for he most part was silently tracing the muscles on my chest and arms.

"Edward, how did you _know what I wanted… I mean other times it's great, but last night… it seemed like you were in my head…"_

_What do I say to that…lie? Stretch the truth? "Well I felt like we were almost one… whatever you wanted, I felt like you communicated it very well.." Or just tell the truth.. Kind of. Omitting certain truths…was that lying?_

_Then I remembered, my daughter. We would go get her tonight. I've never been to Miami.. So it would be interesting._


	7. South Beach

We arrived just six hours after leaving our home, and even at night, Miami was glowing with all of the lights of the various buildings and night clubs. Alice had arranged for a rental car to be waiting for us at the airport, and I _had_ hoped it would have been a little less conspicuous, but it _was_ Alice.. So Bella and I climbed into the shiny, electric blue Benz and we were off.

"Bella, are you OK? There are a lot more humans than I thought. Do we need to hunt before going any further?"

"No, Edward, I'm fine. I just want to find Renesmee and Jake soon. How long do you think we'll have to look? "

I really didn't know myself, but I didn't want to alarm her so I told her, "I'm sure we'll find them in no time, honey."

While driving down the highway, the scents didn't ease up. I thought about where Jake would go. Maybe somewhere on the water. We had a huge area to cover. I considered maybe splitting up with Bella to cover more ground, but quickly shot that idea down. I couldn't stand being away from her anymore than I already was made to. And the last time we split up, things didn't turn out so well. Call me selfish. Oh well. I glanced down at the built in navigation and saw that I needed to get to A1A if I wanted to get as close to the water as possible. It was hard to drive my normal speeds, due to all of the extra cars on the road, and the cops, not that I couldn't outrun them, or just "dazzle" my way out of a ticket. I decided to play it safe. Soon we were in a city called South Beach. I was sure this is where Jake would bring Nessie. I parked the car and noticed, our car _didn't _stick out like a sore thumb. It fit right in. It seemed like the humans down here liked to drive fast and furious as well. We walked along Ocean Drive and the music was loud and some of it sounded like thunder. OK, so they like fast cars and loud music. I might really like this place. And it was _a lot_ easier to blend in with everyone. We walked further and further down along the beach, and Bella said exactly what I had been thinking, "Edward I'm not sure Jake would bring Nessie to _this_ part of South Beach. Maybe we need to find someplace a little more quiet. What do you think?"

"I think you're right, love. I don't see how he could expect Nessie to sleep through any of this. Do you think he'll be in a hotel?" I hated the idea. Him and my baby in some common hotel. One bed and shower. I didn't like it one bit.

"Actually, I really don't think so. I gave him enough money to buy a house, car, and anything else they may need. They would have been set for at least ninety years! But all of these buildings-I think they're all apartments, not hotels."

She was so observant, and right. The high rises looked to be offices and apartments. So that meant even _more_ ground to cover.Well, let's get to it then.

Before we had walked too far, I noticed a very familiar scent, and Bella had noticed it as well! It was Jake. Maybe he _did _bring Nessie here. We started walking as fast as we could, without bringing attention to ourselves, towards the scent. We stopped in front of a large house with old iron gates in front that were locked. The gates had strange markings and what looked like a lions head carving inside of a diamond shape. I listened in as much as I could towards the house. I could hear a fluttering heartbeat inside and another that was more steady. Heavier. Nessie and Jake.

But what in the world was this large house doing on Ocean Drive in the middle of a strip of clubs? And more importantly, what had Jake done with the owners?

I looked to Bella and she knew what to do. We ran as fast as we could to the back of the house and jumped on to one of the balconies. I popped the sliding glass door off the track, which was pretty easy. Then, we heard a growl coming from within the dark room.

"Jake." Was all I said. He phased back into human form and greeted us both with bear-like hugs.

"You guys made it! How did everything go? Did we win? Tell me _EVERYTHING_!"

He said everything so fast it all sounded like one long word. We indulged him for a moment with the details, and told him he was the only alpha now and what had happened to Bella and Esme. Then, when my patience ran out so did I. i ran towards the fluttering heartbeat in the other room. I stopped short to take in everything. Her curls still hung the way I remembered, her scent, stronger than ever, her breathing, her perfection- just the way I left it. I walked at a human pace towards her, and picked her up. She awoke in my arms and stared at me with her big, chocolate brown eyes. I was whole again. The hole in my existence was null and void once more. Bella was at my side and I passed Nessie to her. Our family was whole once again, never to be divided again as long as I could help it.

Nessie spoke to us both with words this time, "Momma, where you go?"

Bella and I glanced at each other for just a moment, and she responded, "Daddy and I had to take care of a few things, but we're back now and we'll never leave you again, Nessie."

Nessie looked like she was thinking over the words her mother had just said, and wondering if they were true, after she decided they were, she reached out for me to come closer, and snuggled up to my chest. We stayed like that until Nessie fell asleep again, then Bella sat down with her and let her sleep through the night.

I went to talk to Jake about what had been going on. "Jake, whose house is this? Did you buy it?"

I knew it bothered him when I would just rummage through his mind like a garbage can, so I tried to give him the courtesy of having a 'normal' conversation with me, without me listening to his thoughts.

"When we got to South Beach this house was empty, so I just made us at home. Well at night, as you can see, this area is just so busy! And after a few nights of us being here, I noticed a lot of people- mostly women- who would just stop here in front of the house and take their pictures. Sometimes they would lay down on the steps pretending to be dead. I got interested and started listening to their conversations more closely. Apparently some guy named Versaci or something lived here. He made clothes and stuff, this was his house and I guess he was killed on the front steps. The markings on the gate are the same as the print on his clothes or whatever. The house was vacant but it looked like everything was still being used. I dunno it's weird, man. But I _was _thinking about buying it. It's really roomy and Nessie really likes it here. But I'm not sure about all the noise and everyone taking their picture on the front lawn."

"Leave it to you to pick a famous dead guy's house, Jake! I agree, this is a charming house, but the noise level is way out of hand. I'm sure we can replicate it in no time though. If you and Nessie want….. You know…Later… In a few centuries.." I felt myself starting to trail off. But I just couldn't help it. Just the thought.. One day they would be together. And they would need their _own_ space. I suddenly knew the feelings Charlie held for me were completely in check and accurate. In his eyes I took his baby away from him. And Jake would one day take mine.


	8. The blue room

I felt a mixture of emotions from my sudden revelation, I knew what -for the most part- was in store for my family and I. But I also had no idea, and I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I knew Jake would undoubtedly, someday take Nessie's hand in marriage, but that's all I really knew.. I didn't know if I would one day be a grand father, or if my daughter and her companion would walk beside her mother and I for the rest of eternity or choose to go off on their own for a while.. It was too unbearable to think about.. I couldn't stand thinking of Nessie not being at my side.

Amongst all of theses thoughts racing around in my head, I also thought about the present, and tried to reassure myself that what is meant to happen, will happen in due time.

I suddenly took in all of the surroundings, the noise level of the world outside, and the life. It seemed like there was a whole life right outside the walls we had escaped to.

"How would you like to spend a week or two here, Bella? I mean we've never been _this _far south due to the weather conditions, but we're here now. Quite obviously there is life after dark here." I hoped that she would say 'yes'. I was starting to find that this atmosphere was truly something else. I wasn't quiet as nervous about being identified as an undead, immortal being here as I was in Forks. It was pretty comforting.

"You're right, we haven't been this far south. Let's stay a little while. I would think that I could find a pretty good book store around here somewhere."

I was pretty sure Jake wouldn't mind, he seemed to like the warmth of the sun, and for that matter, so did Nessie.

We all decided unanimously to stay at our current location in South Beach.

I sensed that Jake wanted to talk to me man to man (figuratively speaking of course), so I followed the sound of his heavy heart upstairs to a round room with windows all around it. A dark blue color filled the room and stars were painted along the walls, a soft bench wrapped along the curves of the windows where he sat. I joined him and tried to leave his thoughts alone to give him a 'normal' conversation with me. I knew he appreciated it when I did this.

"Jake is something wrong? Do you not want to stay here? You look preoccupied."

He looked like he was thinking about it but said, "No that's not it. I mean a part of me _needs_ to leave and make sure the packs….er.. _pack_ is OK. But a part of me is still trying to think of Sam as.. Gone.. It's really hard, man. I'm the only one, and not by direct choice. And of course, a part of me wants.. No _needs_ to stay with Nessie, and I know the.. _pack_ won't hold that against me."

I was really fond of Jake by this point in time… thank goodness.. But really.. He had saved my wife from self destruction - my fault- he stood by our side several times to protect my family.. He quite literally saved my daughter's life.. How could I _not_ be fond of him or dislike him?

"Jake, I don't pretend to know how you feel or understand the things going through your mind, but I want you to know that I completely trust you and anything you want or need to do. Just know that our family is and has been one for some time now. Anything you need, just know that you won't be alone."

I gave him a clap on the back and looked him right in the eyes and wished he knew just how sincere I was being and wished for a moment could hear my thoughts on the situation.

He stood straight up as if electrocuted and stared at me with his eyes as wide as they would go and said, "What?"

I gave a little shrug of my shoulders and said the same, "What?"

"I think i'm losing my mind." He scratched his hair around on his head, eyes still wide as ever.

"Why?"

"Because I'm hearing echoes of you all around me, man."

"Maybe you just need some sleep, Jake." I thought maybe he hadn't gotten enough sleep, or maybe for the fact that I hadn't seen him eat anything, he could be imagining things a little..

"What the hell, dude!"

_MWAHAHAH my first cliff hanger!! How was it? Sorry for a short chapter BUT something good to come soon!! :-D Anyone know what just happened??Gemin? Anything??_


	9. Answers?

I looked into his eyes and for the first time in a while, picked through his thoughts. I could hear the conversation we just had played back, but I also heard something else… I heard _my own thoughts_. Things I _hadn't_ said out loud! I took a step back and looked him up and down. I thought for a moment that maybe this could be someone else.. But if it _was_ then why would they give themselves away to me just like that? No, this _is_ Jake..

I decided the best way to find out how _he _heard _my_ thoughts was to just ask.

"How did you hear all that, Jake?" I was now listening so hard to every little detail that _might_ come out of his mouth, that I swear I could hear the blood swishing around in his head.

"I don't know, _man_! You tell me! You're the _freak_ who can hear thoughts! Not _me_!"

I considered this for only a moment, not taking any offense at him calling me a 'freak' and knew that when we arrived home we would need to talk to Carlisle about it…

"You think Carlisle will know what's happening?"

"What?"

"I can hear you thinking, dude!"

"Oh, right… weird.. But, yes I _do _think Carlisle will know the answer to our.. Your…To the situation."

Maybe I should call him instead.. I didn't think he could hear _everything _I was thinking.. But apparently, he could.

"Yeah, I think you should call him like five minutes ago, man."

"I can see why you don't like me rummaging through your head now, Jake. I'm calling Carlisle, I don't know how much more I can take. Stay hear.. And stop listening to my thoughts, will you?"

"I'll try.. Now I know how hard it is for _you_ _not _to listen to my thoughts.. Sorry, dude."

"Talk about walking a mile in someone else's shoes. OK stay here I'm calling Carlisle."

"Sure, sure."

I wanted to tell Bella, but not just yet. I could let her enjoy her time with Nessie a little longer. Worry-free. For now.

I picked up my silver cell phone and hit the number 3 to connect me to Carlisle, it rang only three times and he answered.

"Yes, son. Is everything alright?"

I answered him as calmly as I could, "No, Carlisle. It's not. Jake can hear my thoughts, and we're not sure why, or how. Do you have any insight on what might be happening? Please tell me _something_."

"Actually, maybe. I don't know much, but Eleazar was talking to me about the powers Bella and Esme have formed, and he also mentioned you. He says he's fairly sure that you _will_ develop a new power. Have you noticed anything new in your hands? When you touch objects does anything strange happen?"

"No. I'm sure I would have noticed something. Although, we haven't been anywhere since we found Nessie and Jake. The only thing that's happened is some talking, really. I don't know if I can have Jake plowing through my mind though, Carlisle. What do we do?"

"OK, Edward, you have to think, son. When did he start hearing your thoughts? Was he hearing Nessie's before you got there? Or did _you_ trigger something? You have to think of every little detail, no matter how finite or insignificant."

I thought about _everything_ that Jake and I talked about. I thought about when I started picking through his brain once more. The only thing I could come up with is when he started asking me what I said, when I knew I hadn't said anything. It must have started then.

"Maybe while we were talking… He kept asking me what I said, but I _knew_ I hadn't said anything. He said he thought he had lost his mind because he was hearing echoes of me all around him. I attributed this to the fact that maybe he wasn't well rested, or that he hadn't eaten anything since our arrival."

"OK, that's a good start. What were you talking about _before_ he started asking you repeatedly what you said?"

"Well, we were talking about Sam, how Jake is now the only alpha, how much he and Nessie like this house and how we could replicate it in due time for them if they so choose… I told him he would never be alone if he ever needed anything. How I trust his decisions now, and how our families have been one for a long time now." It wasn't hard to spit out all of the requested information, it kind of just flowed out of my mouth, almost without thinking about it.

"OK, son. I put you on speaker so Eleazar heard everything, he wants at talk to you now."

"OK."

"Edward? Hi. How are you and your family?"

"Well, we're all very happy to be back together, but the past few moments for me have been quite strange.. How about you and yours?"

"Carmen and I are great, Kate and Tanya.. Well they still grieve for Irina. Other that though, pretty good. OK, Edward, you _have _to think.. What were you _doing_ before Jake started intercepting your thoughts?"

"_Doing?_ Well, we were both just standing still and talking to one another."

"OK, how about any _contact_? Was there _any at all?_"

I suddenly remembered. I _did_ clap Jake on the back. But such a small detail?

"Yes. I just clapped him on the back after I told him he wouldn't be alone."

"OK, that's what I thought. You are in the stages of developing a new power, Edward. I haven't the slightest clue what it could be. But you making that little bit of contact with Jake set things in motion. I need to know what _exactly_ were you thinking when you clapped him on the back?"

"_Exactly_. I was thinking…. " I was thinking I _wished _he could hear my thoughts…"I wished he could hear my thoughts.."

It was as if I could hear the both of them smiling into the other end of the phone. But how in the world could _I_ have made such a thing happen? And to a shape-shifter? To me it seemed improbable.

"Well. OK. Now we're going to try to reverse this. Go to Jake, Edward, and just touch him and _wish_ or _will_ him to not hear your thoughts."

"OK" I walked right up to Jake, who I could tell, was reading my mind, and touched him on his shoulder. I _wanted_ him to not be able to hear my thoughts anymore so much anyways, it wasn't really challenging. I thought long and hard with my hand on his shoulder, and _willed_ (as Eleazar had put it) him not to hear my thoughts anymore. I looked at him and picked his mind for the sound of my voice. Nothing.

"Jake, can you still hear my thoughts?"

He gave a huge smile that I had only seen once before when Nessie spoke his name, and said, "Nada! I'm free!!"

Wow, Eleazar knew his stuff alright! I could see why he was such a valued member of the Volturi at one point in time. It was only a matter of time before he could tell me about this new power I had developed thanks to Aro.

"Wow, Eleazar! It's over! He can't hear my thoughts anymore! _You're good_! So when can Bella and I expect to see you again? Soon I hope?"

"I'm glad that's over with, for now anyways. Carmen and I should be at your home by the time you arrive. When will that be anyways?"

"Actually, it should be in a couple of days, Bella and I had discussed staying for another week or so. But I'm sure she'll tire and want to go home sooner. And Jake needs to get back to his pack."

"Ah, well we shall see one another soon then , Edward. And try not to touch anyone else."

"OK, Eleazar, thank you very much for your help."

"You're most welcome , Edward. Here's Carlisle."

"Hey."

"Hey. He's good! I'm excited to see him when we get home. He'll be able to tell what powers Bella and I have right?"

"Yeah, he'll be able to tell Bella's anyway, yours he may have a little trouble with, just because you're _just now_ developing and using them. Just be careful not to touch anyone until we know for sure what's going to happen, OK?"

"OK no problem. I think Bella and I are going to take Nessie on a hunting trip in a little while. Send our love to the rest when you arrive home please."

"OK, and you give Nessie and Bella a big hug and kiss for Esme and I will you? And of course tell Jake we said 'hello'. We'll see you when you get home"

"OK, bye."

"Bye."

I turned as I heard Jake take in a large amount of air, and exhale it hard through his mouth. "I'm glad that's over with."

"Most definitely, man. Your mind is a scary place!"

"Now you _really_ know how I've felt all this time."

"Hey so for the past few days Nessie's been eating human food.."

_Human_ _food?_ Hmm.. Not sure how I feel about that.. Whatever makes her happy I suppose.. "She's _wanted_ human food?"

"Yeah, so I was thinking.. I heard you say you were going to take her on a hunting trip… Maybe I could just take her out to eat with me instead.. While you and Bella go hunt?"

"Ok. I don't see a problem with that , Jake."

"OK, thanks, man."

I left and went to find my wife, I found her out on one of the balconies with Nessie. I gave her a kiss on the back of her earlobe and she let a growl escape her throat. _So very sexy._ I took Nessie from her arms and brought her to Jake, who then took her for something to eat.

Huge house.. Lot's of noise outside anyways..

I walked back to my wife and she stood to meet my gaze. She was so very beautiful in the moonlight… She was so very beautiful in any light, at anytime of the day, or night. I love her more than my own existence. I lifted her lips to mine, and kissed her passionately. As I slid my hands down her sides, I could, once again, feel a familiar shiver down her torso, I smiled inwardly knowing she was happy. She locked her hands tightly around my waist and pulled us together so that our hips grinded.. This time it was me who let out a growl. I couldn't help myself anymore. I just can't get close enough to this woman. I slid my tongue along her bottom lip, then slowly across her top lip, she let out a little sigh, and it sent shivers down my body all the way to my toes. I could taste all her breath and her sweetness, I could just drown in it forever, that's all I wanted. I ran my hands down both of her legs to the back of her knees and picked her up, her lips curled into a smile and she giggled a little. I couldn't help but smile at her. She started to kiss me harder now, and grinded her hips forwards and backwards on me, she knows _everything_ about me. Just how to get to me in a good way. A _very_ good way. We made our way back to one of the beds, and I set her on her feet and slowly slipped the shirt from her body. I kissed my way down her neck, chest, and belly. She giggled a little bit more when I got to her ribs. I reached up and unsnapped her bra form it's place and it fell to the floor as if in slow motion. I stopped and took a small step back to look at my wife. So perfect in every way. She gave me a seductive smile, pulled me by my pants and started kissing me again. I undid her pants as she undid mine, but I was quicker (or more persistent in finishing before her to get my turn first). I kissed my way down her body again until I met my one foe. Her rainbow undies. I stopped at the top of the menace and grabbed them between my teeth and yanked them down, exposing _all _of her wonder. _**Finally! **_The pot of gold at the end of rainbow! (Or under the rainbow literally) She smiled and sat up, unbuttoning my shirt that I still had on. She amazed me, even though we were both so cold, she could still warm me right up. I could feel the 'vibes' coming off of her by this point, she was starting to rough me up a bit, getting a little more force-full with me. And then.. Surprise for Edward!

_Just throw me around a little bit, I want it rough tonight!_

Excellent! Just what I always wanted! A peek into my lovers' mind! She wants it rough huh? OK

I grabbed a handful of her hair and shoved our faced together to lock our lips.

_YES!_

I grabbed her throat and shoved her into the mattress and I felt a _thud_ and noticed the bed was no longer on the posts, it was on the ground. Oh well. I climbed on top of her and bit her throat, not hard enough to leave a mark, or inject venom, but hard enough that she gave a little gasp. My first response was to let go but her body was telling me something different. She _liked_ it. She wanted more, I could give her more. She grabbed a handful of my forearm and pulled herself onto me, moving up and down harder than usual, but it felt _so very good._ We were both in a sitting position by this point and she grabbed onto my back and I could feel her nails digging lines into my back as she screamed my name in her head ' OH _EDWARD'_ wow I love it so much! This behavior is so out of character for us both, and I absolutely LOVE it! My nights with her just get better and better!

We both laid on the mattress that had completely fallen to the floor and relaxed, then she spoke softly, "Wow, Edward, this just keeps getting better and better, at least for me anyways!"

I answered her unspoken question and said, "Yes, my love, it gets _so_ much better for me each time also. I can't wait to do this for the rest of forever." I gave her a kiss on her forehead and she laid on my chest. I could feel her eyelashes against my bare chest, it felt so good to be with her.

And we heard a door open and shut, Jake and Nessie were home. I guess I had the timing down to a science. Good.


End file.
